


What Are Friends For?

by PhoenixFox56



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFox56/pseuds/PhoenixFox56
Summary: Bertrand needs a little help with a surprise anniversary gift for Savannah. He knows the perfect person to help him ... Leo!
Relationships: Bertrand Beaumont/Savannah Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	What Are Friends For?

I was pacing my study uncharacteristically. I couldn't sit still. My thoughts were running through my mind and yet I kept hitting a brick wall.  
"It must be perfect." I mumbled to myself. I paused realizing how Maxwell I must have looked. I moved over to my desk. With an exaggerated sigh I sat, placed my forearms on my desk and rested my head in my hands. I had to slow down. Take it step by step. I knew I was going to have trouble but I never thought it would be this bad. I could plan the whole day, yet for the life of me could not end the evening. Then I had a thought.  
"Maybe I should get help. But who could help me with something like this? Someone who understands the situation. Someone who know me well enough. Someone who could keep it to themself. A master at the art of seduction."  
That's when it hit me. I picked up my phone and dialed the number. After a couple rings he picked up.  
"Hello Leo."  
"Hey Bert. What's new?"  
I ignore the use of a nickname.  
"I could really use your assistance. Could you possibly come by Ramsford at your earliest?"  
"Anything for you pal. I'll be right over."  
I could almost hear the smirk on his face. I hang up and placed my phone down. I groan and drop my head again.  
"I'm going to regret this." I thought ruefully.

A few hours later I greeted Leo in the driveway.  
"There he is!" He proclaimed. I put my hand out to shake his but he instead wrapped me in his arms. I stiffened in his embrace. Not much of a hugger, I patted him a couple times on the back until he released me.  
"So, what's going on? You seemed desperate over the phone."  
"Please, let us discuss this in the study." I escort him to my study. Stepping aside to let him walk in before me, I shut the door behind myself. Before I have the door fully closed Leo already has a drink in his hand. He drops into a chair as I take my own.  
"Okay. I'm in the study. Want to tell me what's going on now?"  
"First I must ask that you keep this whole thing to yourself. Promise me you will not tell anyone I sought your assistance for this particular task." I ask sternly. Leo and I have known each other since we were young boys. I am very aware of the way he handles situations. I know his tells. So I study his face intently awaiting his answer.  
"Of course Bert. You have my word. Cross my heart and all that." He shrugs nonchalantly, taking a sip of his drink. My eyes narrow at him.  
"Secondly, my name is Bertrand. If you don't plan on using my proper title you can at least use my proper name."  
"Aaaaaand we are off to a great start already. I don't think you asked me here to school me on your name."  
"Fine. Here it is ..." I pause. An unwillingness to proceed halts my actions. I must do this. Just get it out there and get it over with.  
"Savannah and I's one year anniversary is in a couple of days and I wanted it to be perfect. I have a whole romantic day planned. I want to end the day a little more... Intimately. But I seem to be falling short on that front. Hence why I have asked you here." I took a breath. He looked back at me with widened eyes for a second. Then lifted his glass for another sip. His eyes still trained on me. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. I glared at him. He was clearly trying to hide his amusement at my request. He finished his glass and took a large breath before answering.  
"Alright. Alright, I understand. This is important. Why don't you break down the day first. What have you put together so far?" He sat forward looking at me earnestly. It made me relax a little.  
"Maxwell and Riley have agreed to take Bartie for a couple nights. That clears the entire day for us to have together. I have breakfast set to be delivered to her in bed. Then I have scheduled a private tour of the new exhibit at the art museum. We will have a picnic in the park, take a stroll through the shopping district, and when we return I have a grand dinner planned on the back veranda. Then, this is where your help would be implemented." I was racking my brain for an idea. The perfect end to a day that means everything to me. Leo stares at me for a few seconds. Seeming to be in thought.  
"Okay, next we need to figure out a theme. Or something she is interested in. Or something special to both of you. Can you think of anything like that?"  
"Uh... Well. Hmm..." I felt utterly foolish. How could I not answer those questions.  
"Here how about this, you want something to symbolize your wedding? Something that represents the two of you?"  
"Yes, exactly."  
"Your wedding was in Texas? At the Walker ranch, Where Savannah spent some time as a child?"  
"Yes, and?.."  
"Isn't it obvious?" I looked at him blankly, hoping he would understand my silence. He seemed to take the hint and continued.  
"We are going to make you a sexy cowboy." He was smirking. I hated that smirk and he knew it. It got us into trouble many times when we were younger.  
"That sounds all well and good but I wore traditional cowboy garb leading up to our wedding day."  
"Oh no. You don't seem to be understanding. There wont be anything traditional about this. I doubt we will find anything on premise either. So let us go to a little shop I happen to know of and get you all suited up. I'll explain my idea on the way."  
I huffed but reluctantly agreed. If anyone knew these things it would be Leo. I had to trust him. As we rode to a store I could have sworn was an abandoned building he told me the plan. After the dessert course I was to excuse myself. I would change into whatever it is Leo finds and return back to Savannah on horse. After that Leo explained how I would have to wing it depending on Savannah's reaction. It made me nervous not knowing precisely what I should do but I tried to implement some faith in myself. For now, I steeled myself for this little adventure. We walked around the small store, Leo looking more intently than I. He seemed to be on a mission, while I was just trying to hide the fact that my face was as red as a Cordonian ruby apple. There was so much lace this and see through that. Straps and ropes and chains, it was a bit much for me. Luckily Leo knew where he needed to look. He found something he thought suitable. I on the other hand was unconvinced. He picked out what appeared to be equestrian chaps, a cowboy vest and some rope. He tried getting a ridiculous cowboy hat but I luckily still have mine. We stopped at one more location for a pair of boots he seemed to believe I needed to really "Complete the look." I reminded myself that I asked for his help and to go with it.  
When we returned back to the estate he gave me another rundown of what I should do and how. Quite frankly the whole thing made me nervous, but Leo was persistent and told me I would have no problems and to just go with it. Despite our differences I had to believe his words. He was one of the few people there for me most growing up. My decision to ask for his help meant something. So I nodded in agreement to his plan and walked him to his car.  
"You got this buddy. I promise." He said as he grasped my hand firmly.  
"Thank you old friend. Truly."  
"Let me know how right I was."  
"So long as this stays between us?"  
"I won't tell a soul. " He smiled at me and got into the car. I watched as he drove off. A smile of my own tugging at the corner of my mouth.

The afternoon after our anniversary Maxwell and Riley arrive back with Bartie. I was in a pleasant mood as Leo's advice worked wonders. I was gathering a few refreshments in the kitchen when Riley approaches me.  
"So Duke. I'm guessing yesterday went well."  
"Absolutely and I can't thank you enough for watching Bartie."  
"Oh it was no problem." She was looking at me with a wide grin. I eyed her suspiciously.  
"Is there something on your mind?" I asked inquisitivly.  
"Me? Oh no, not at all. I'm just impressed." The smiled came back as she continued.  
"I mean, I heard there were horses and everything. You go Bertrand." She snapped her fingers and giggled as she returned to the others before I could say anything. When she was out of site I felt the anger rise.  
"I told Leo not to tell anyone. He promised me he wouldn't. The whole court probably knew by now." I was fuming I went to get my phone just outside the room where the others were. I had to give Leo a peice of my mind for this. As I reached into my jacket and pulled out the phone I overheard Savannah talking. She was speaking in a low voice, but I made out a few words that definitely correlated with yesterdays events.  
"That little minx." I thought as I calmed down at the realization.  
I jumped a little as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Maxwell staring at me.  
"What are you doing standing out here?"  
"I was ..." I thought quickly.  
"Just grabbing my phone." With that we walked into the room and sat with the girls. I opened my phone and sent a quick text.  
"You were right. Thank you again."  
Leo replied almost instantly.  
"Anytime ;)"

**Author's Note:**

> I wholeheartedly believe Leo and Bertrand were good friends before Leo abdicated and Bertrand was still fun.
> 
> This is part of the choicesdecemberchallenge, prompt 'friendship'.


End file.
